Unrequited Feelings?
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Mikan likes Natsume, but he likes someone else. She doesn't have a chance with him, but she still listens to his love problems. She even helped him confess. WARNING: FLUF. OOC. NATSUME IS VERY OCC. There is also a few hints about YAOI! :v


Unrequited Feelings.

* * *

A/N: OMG! It's been ages! I thought I might post something. I MISSED WRITING FANFICS! Here is something new for now! *winks* 

* * *

WARNING: NATSUME IS VERY OCC! MIKAN IS OOC! EVERYBODY IS OOC! HOTARU ISN'T THOUGH.

NATSUME ISN'T NATSUME... (Hint? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SHIPPED NATSUME WITH TSUBASA?)

* * *

"Mikan!"

I was too engrossed in my book that I missed the blue haired girl who sat in front of me. Nonoko was frowning as she drank her juice, and it was only after that I've noticed that the cafeteria was buzzing with chatters. It's a surprise that I have managed to block the noise.

I adjusted my glasses and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hi, Nonoko!"

"I have been calling you, but you didn't pay attention to me!"

"Sorry about that. I was caught up in this book that I…" Nonoko sighed but her frown was soon replaced by a smile.

"You haven't changed at all, Mikan."

"Hey girls!" we looked at the pink haired girl who sat next to me, and the purple eyed lass who nodded at us.

"Hey, Anna, Hotaru!" her blue eyes had a certain gleam to them.

"Check out my latest work." she took her sketch-book and opened it to a marked page.

Nonoko laughed, Hotaru kept her poker face, and I blushed as I saw the two, almost nude, lovers in an intimate embrace.

"OMG! I can't believe it!" Nonoko gushed and giggled with Anna.

" I…is…that…" I stuttered as my blush deepened.

" Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei? YUPPIE! I saw them talking to each other last time and they looked so adorable that I had to do it!" Anna clapped her hands.

"I know! I am just waiting to receive their wedding invitation." Nonoko giggled and bit her apple. I gulped and buried my nose in my book. The girls noticed this and shared a knowing glance.

"Speaking of relationships… "Nonoko said with a teasing tone.

"Have you talked with Natsume-kun lately, Mi-chan ?"Anna finished and poked my cheek.

"I…I... "I stuttered again and I felt heat creep up to my face. I looked at Hotaru with helpless eyes, but she just ignored me and continued eating her food.

"Mikan is so cute!" Nonoko chuckled, and poked my other cheek.

"You are cute, you just need some courage to ask him out." Anna patted my head while I pouted and gripped my book tighter.

Unlike my two best friends, I wasn't that great at starting conversations with other people. Hotaru is on a whole different level though, she doesn't tolerate idiots, but she still managed to get a boyfriend.

Writing stories or reading books happens to be my fortes. Socializing with other people isn't. You see, my dream is to be a novelist one day.

"Yosh! We'll try to help you out. So that after we graduate, you won't regret not confessing your undying love to him. "Nonoko smirked.

"Stop teasing me, Nonoko." I pouted childishly. My friends laughed at me and I couldn't help but join them.

* * *

After lunch, each one of us headed to her own classroom. I smiled and hugged my book as I remembered the first time I met Natsume.

Natsume is a classmate of mine, he likes to spend time with his friends, and he always carries a camera with him; so that he doesn't miss one moment of his life. Or so I heard him say to his friend once.

Although, he is popular, Natsume also likes reading books. I usually sneak a few glances at him whenever I find him at the library. He is nice, even to me, and he talked to me a few times.

We are so different that I thought he'd completely ignore me, but he helped me carry my books when he crashed into me and handed them back with a charming smile. I guess that was why I have a developed a serious crush on him.

Upon entering the classroom, I saw Natsume who was surrounded by his friends as usual. He was laughing and when our eyes met, he waved at me and smiled.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I waved back shyly. Narumi-sensei walked in and homeroom started.

For some reason, I kept on blushing the whole time as I remembered Anna's drawing of Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei in that heated embrace.

* * *

To say that I had a hard time concentrating in the afternoon classes would be an understatement. I was so glad that they were finally over. After classes, I headed straight to the library.

I walked in and was greeted by the silence and the familiar sent of books. It was so soothing. I wanted to greet Tsubasa, he was our librarian, and we get along fairly well. But as I headed to where his desk, I found Natsume standing in from of Tsubasa's desk and fidgeting. He was holding something and apparently he didn't notice my presence.

Suddenly, a breeze came through the window and the paper that was in Natsume's hands flew away and landed in front of my feet. I picked it up.

"_'To Tsubasa-san'_ ? Eto….Natsume, you have dropped this. "Natsume looked like he'd pass out any second and his face was red as a tomato. He snatched the paper, which appeared to be a letter, from my hands quickly and stuttered. It was the first time for me to see him like this.

"Hello, Mikan! Can I help you with something? "Tsubasa appeared from behind the shelves and smiled at me. I was about to respond, but Natsume grabbed my hand, and quickly dragged me away.

" Nothing! We'll come back later. Sorry for bothering you, Tsubasa-san."

Natsume dragged me all the way to the roof top, and sat down then let out a huge sigh. I stood beside him, not knowing what to do.

He stood up, and looked at me with a determined face. I felt myself blush, and chose to look at my feet. Natsume gripped my shoulders and blushed.

"You saw, didn't you? Please, don't tell anyone." he said pleadingly. I raised my head and tilted it to the side.

" W…what ?"

Natsume gulped and ruffled his hair. " I….The letter…was….I…Tsubasa-san…"

Letter? Tsubasa? A blushing Natsume? My eyes widened in realization. Could it be?

"You like Tsubasa?"I asked him quietly. Natsume blushed fifty shades of red and nodded.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this. "He gripped my shoulders again, then let go, and sat down. I was hurt because I knew that I had no chance with Natsume now. I sat next to him and looked at the orange sky.

" Don't worry about it, Natsume. I won't. If you'd like I can help you out with it. "He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mikan."He hugged me and grinned boyishly. Before I knew it, I passed out.

* * *

I was looking at the sky and gripped my book closer. I have done an embarrassing thing yesterday. I passed out after Natsume hugged me.

I haven't said a word about this to the girls. If I did, I might end up spilling the whole ordeal.

" Mikan! "Natsume took a seat next to me and I closed my book and smiled at him.

"Hello."

"How are you feeling today? I was worried about you. "

I blushed, _'Did he have to remind me?'_

"I am fine, it happens sometimes. Sorry for bothering you. "Natsume poked my nose and offered me some chocolate. We spent lunch break talking about books and before I knew it, he started talking about Tsubasa.

Listening to him, hurt a little bit but I couldn't help it. Natsume's eyes shone as he told me about the librarian. Apparently, they were childhood friends and Natsume looked up to him. His admiration turned into an unrequited crush. We were in the same situation.

"Come on! Let's go, Mikan. "Natsume took my hand and helped me stand up. I guess that being close to Natsume like this is enough for me.

* * *

I glanced at Natsume. He looked a little bit weird; his usual happy attitude was missing. I got ambushed by Nonoko and Anna during lunch break so I couldn't talk to him.

I decided to wait after classes, and then I will see what's going on.

I tried to catch up with him after class but he was too fast that I lost him. I looked for him in the library but he wasn't there. I headed to the roof and found Natsume sulking.

He was spacing out and it took him a while to notice my presence.

"Mikan."He managed a faint smile.

"What's wrong with you? You were gloomy the whole day. "

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I got rejected."

"Huh ? "

"Tsubasa-san rejected me."

"I am sorry."Natsume shook his head.

"It's ok. I feel better after I let it out, but it hurts a little. "I nodded, not sure what I should really say about it.

"This feeling will pass soon, right?"Natsume looked at me and attempted to smile. I patted his cheek.

"It will. Don't worry about it. You did well, Natsume. "He smiled widely and jumped up.

Natsume picked me up and twirled me then let me down. I was laughing and blushing, it was the first time that he did something like this.

"Thank you, Mikan. Thanks for being here for me. "

"No problem, Natsume."I beamed shyly, "It's getting late, and we should go home."Natsume nodded and followed me.

"Mikan, if you ever want me to help you out with a love problem, then I'll gladly do it."I halted in my tracks for a while as Natsume reminded me again of the painful truth.

If you only knew, Natsume. At least he got to confess.

"Sure, I will."I smiled faintly and followed him.

* * *

"MIKAN!"I jumped from my daze and looked at the owner of the voice. Nonoko and Anna stood by my classroom's door. The classroom was empty by now.

"What are you girls still doing here? "

Nonoko winked at me, "We are ambushing you, Mikan. "

Anna chuckled, "It's been a while since we've last walked home together so….here we are!"They smirked and each one of them pulled at my cheek.

"Hotaru told us that she couldn't join us, but she said that you need to show your ugly face some more." I chuckled. That is so Hotaru.

"We heard some people talking about you and Natsume." Nonoko grinned mischievously.

"They said that you two have been spending lots of time together on the roof." Anna's eyes twinkled and she pulled harder.

By now I had tears in my eyes and swatted their hands away. I rubbed my abused cheeks and tried to glare at them.

I took a deep breath and blushed.

"We have been spending time with each other, but it's not what you think. Apparently, he already likes someone else." I sighed.

Nonoko and Anna frowned. The blue haired girl slammed her hands on my desk. I jumped a little.

Nonoko looked like she was on fire.

"So, what?! You still have to tell him how you feel. You managed to talk to him normally so you have to use this chance." Anna nodded.

"I can't! I can't tell Natsume that I like him!" As soon as those words were out of my mouth, the door opened and there stood the topic of our conversation. I was shocked and so was Natsume from his expression.

"I…" he started but stopped and looked at the ground.

I turned around, wanting to ask the girls' help but they already left. GREAT! They walked away and left me in this awkward situation.

I sighed and tried to leave too, but Natsume blocked my way. He looked at me and bowed.

"I am sorry, Mikan." I clutched my bag.

"You don't have to apologize, Natsume." He shook his head and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I am sorry for hurting you. I didn't realize it and I selfishly kept on talking about Tsubasa and completely ignored your..." I raised my hand to stop. I smiled at him.

Natsume was a nice guy so I took a deep breath and mustered my courage.

"I like you, Natsume. Please, go on a date with me." I was surprised at how calm I sounded.

His cheeks were tinted with red, he couldn't look at me.

"I am sorry, Mikan." I shook my head.

I knew it, I never had a chance. It was ok.

"I understand. I am glad I got the chance to confess anyway. See you tomorrow, Natsume." I started to walk away.

Nonoko and Anna were waiting for me by the school's gate.

"So?" they asked simultaneously.

"I was rejected." They frowned and hugged me. Surprisingly, I wasn't as hurt as I thought I'd be.

"Let's go buy some ice cream." Nonoko threw her fist in the air and dashed. Anna smiled and grabbed my hand. I am glad that my friends are trying to cheer me up.

That night I was looking at the starry sky and my phone vibrated.

_I can't like you now, because I am still not over him, but if you would only give me a chance… if you'd wait for me then I will be happy. You make me happy, Mikan. Thank you._

I smiled and dialed his number.

"Hello, Natsume?"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Lemme know. :3


End file.
